roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avanta Delta
The Avanta Delta/Delta LX, also known as the AV3 from 2014''' '''is a sedan that was built by Avanta Car Company and released by Zephyred in 2013. The current Delta LX was released in late 2014 and updated in 2015 with more realistic styling. The third generation Delta, on the other hand may be released by Vitaru. First generation (2013-2014) The first generation Delta was released as a compact sedan in December 2013. As one of Avanta's smallest vehicles, it was designed for people who live in the city and wanted a practical vehicle. Also, the vehicle could seat 5 and came with a range of engine options, most of them being I4 (1.6 in the base to 2.0 L in the LX -most with turbocharger for various power outputs), making this car popular with tuners. A 2.5 L turbocharged I6 was also offered, along with an 1.4 L I4 diesel engine which would increase torque. However, the standard Delta was not updated for 2015 and was replaced with the Delta LX, the most popular trim of the Delta. The original is still available as a 2014 model using the Avanta OpenChassis software. A smaller version, the Delta-S was also released for the 2014 model year. Unlike the original model, the Delta S only came with one engine option, being the 1.6 L I4 standard engine used on the base Delta. This model was also only able to seat 4, rather than the 5 seats offered on its larger brother. You would also think that the "S" stood for sport but it meant "smaller" in this context. However, Avanta replaced it with the Iota for 2015. Second generation (2014-present) The Delta became sold as a different model for the 2015 model year. Unlike the original, the Delta was marketed as the Delta LX starting in late 2014, replacing the compact Delta and the Delta-S. To make it more as a luxury car, it received tuning for a more comfortable ride over the original, a longer wheelbase and only the 2.0 L I4 engine was available. This made the car more powerful as well, adding onto its ability to operate at high speeds. The 2014 Delta LX looked like a Honda Accord when it was released, with an aggressive, sporty look. It featured the latest version of the OpenChassis software until it was redesigned to the current model (it was sold as a 2015 model as well). In September 2015, the current model Delta LX was released by Zephyred as part of vehicle lineup overhaul for the 2016 model year. However, the LX was still kept as 2015 models but would be considered a 2016 model. The LX is still available and forms part of the 2015 lineup. Due to ATS/OpenChassis no longer being supported, the Delta LX cannot be driven as easily. Third generation (2019?) After many years of hiatus, Avanta finally began work on the third generation Delta. This version would be intended for the European market, with left-hand drive and a more compact look. For the third generation Delta, Vitaru took over production of the sedan. The Delta would be completely redesigned to look more like a compact car. Therefore, it would also have more detail, including an automatic transmission lever and more realistic seats. This sedan is expected to debut for the 2019 model year. If released, the vehicle will likely be based off the A-Chassis, the standard chassis now used by most Roblox manufacturers. The new Delta sports a more streamlined look, infotainment system and a more realistic interior. It also received new lighting, trim and a dual exhaust, making its appearance more sporty. Another change were the headlights- which were made to look like a standard compact sedan. In addition, the sedan is lower to the ground than its predecessor. Category:Vehicles made by Avanta Category:Sedans